rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kincaid
Kincaid is the President of Team Dim Sun/Team Debonairs. He has no idea where Blake Hall has vanished to, nor does he really care. He spends his days in Altru Inc., where Kodai lives on the top floors doing god-knows-what. Kincaid keeps to himself, trying to avoid detection from his former Ranger Union, where he may do his own agenda in secret. While he may seem kind and doting at first, he is actually very sinister and always wants to get his way. He is extremely flamboyant and cares more about his hair than human life. His plans for burning down a forest using a hapless child, kidnapping and recruiting students in the Ranger Unions, and willing to make a bunch of Pokemon turn evil so that he may eventually cancel out all who opposed his self-proclaimed 'genius', have cemented him as somewhat of a 'douchebag' in the Pokemon Regions, his own flamboyance providing no small part. He controls the final, yet small assets of Team Dim Sun, just enough to stay afloat in business. He's since calmed down a bit on the whole villain scale, but is still quite deadly and ruthless when he needs to be. His weapon, a technological book, is his primary weapon. However, he has many other tricks, such as a stolen and hotwired Fine Styler, able to tame many Pokemon for easier capture rather than outright fighting them. Biography Kincaid was born to a modern family in Pueltown, being fairly well-off. From an early age, Kincaid felt at home with being quite the sharp student and snappy dresser, always wishing to stand out. He lived a bit of an uneventful life, leading to his overall boredom. The overall Ranger lifestyle was 'bleh' to him, resenting the 'goody-goody' style of their rules and doting schedules for being so predictable and unfun. Regardless, due to urgence from his parents, he joined anyway, if only to learn about Pokemon. He received perfect grades in the Pokemon knowledge, and terrible grades in the actual Ranger missions. This caused him to be shunned by his parents and fellow classmates respectively. He practiced out in his backyard every night on the varied birds, angry at everyone else. He didn't think he should be a ranger, rather a good professor of some sort. After he raised his ranger grades, he quickly finished school, being a fairly average ranger. He was displeased, going into mythology and Pokemon Research. Years passed, and he found that evil teams were on the rise. He thought to himself, and immensely liked the idea of causing some mischief. Rangers, the 'right way', who needed that? He eagerly joined Team Dim Sun when it was forming, using his crafty practices to take advantage of Blake Hall himself, and escalate his way to the top of Dim Sun within days. After becoming Vice-President, he decided to get reacquainted with the Rangers, going to taken them down a few pegs. After kidnapping the students and turning them into Dim Sun Grunts, he began working on a way to find himself at the top of Almia. Eventually, Dim Sun found the power of Darkrai and the Shadow Crystal. This was his chance! He paid Ollie to fuel the Gigaremo Unit for the same salary as one of the Altru Inc. employees, which started a massive and destructive fire in Vien Forest. The Sinis Trio did his bidding as well, getting the Tears of the Three Princes for Darkrai, to corrupt it. After having succeeded in business practices, he was thankfully stopped once the Rangers finally came to defeat him, a duo of Kellyn and Kate succeeding. His rage was unfathomable, and his patience worn. Using his last reserves, he used the money from Dim Sun to buy his way out of prison, finally going into hiding. After he was freed, he began raising his own power, thanks to New Plasma, which was on the rise. He regretted this days later however, since the burden of what he had to do was too great. It is speculated in his own head that it is what caused him to go soft. After keeping his only spoil from New Plasma, a highly advanced book that allowed him to do Pokemon Moves, he was ambushed after his adventures by a Meloetta, Zombie Michael Jackson, and Ronnie James Dio. With his supplies gone, his Pokemon vanished, he had to be in a wheelchair after serious injuries, and had nothing left. After the incident, he and Blake Hall struck a deal with Cipher, letting them do as they pleased. He would later recover, starting up his own agenda once more... Abilities Kincaid has a load of abilities at his disposal, making him quite a dangerous threat. #'Underhanded Tactics': Using extremely shady and deadly tactics, he can imploy dirty fighting, dirty tricks, and varied other tricks to use for blackmail and negotiation. #Craftiness & Cunning: His extreme wit helps keep him alive, using tactics and utilizing the environment in ways people won't even think of. #Funk Power: Uses the extreme power of funk and disco to hurt people. #PokeExpert: Knows a LOT of shit about Pokemon. #Inventor: Invents gadgets to help assist him in daily life, and makes his life and capturing Pokemon easier. Sometimes makes things that even Blaine would consider too silly. #Increased Durability: He can take a lot more punishment that the average trainer. #Increased Strength: He can deal a lot more pain than the average trainer. #Invincible Hair: His hair is invincible and cannot be destroyed by any means. #Sharp Dresser: He is a damn fine dresser and his flamboyance helps accentuate it. #Silver Tongue: Able to use his words to get out of an argument or trouble. #Increased Agility & Dexterity: He is more agile than the average trainer. #Shrewd Businessman: His shady and clever business practices make him a real evil man in the field of business. #Dastardly Dancer: Able to deal damage by dancing. #Amazing Dancer: Able to dance very well and accordingly. #Deadly Diva: Able to use his voice to administer pain. Equipment Below is the equipment Kincaid utilizes. #'Hotwired Fine Styler': A hotwired and stolen styler rigged only to work for Kincaid. Used to get out of a jam and for capturing purposes. #Customized Dim Sun Outfit: A customized outfit only able to be worn by Kincaid. It has many gadgets for usage, including jet boots, varied status effects, near-complete elemental protection, and many more. #New Plasma Movebook: A Movebook gained from New Plasma. Very varied in moves, has been tampered with to look like a normal study book. #Jet Dress Shoes: Exactly what that says. Kincaid uses these for travel. #Classy Outfit: His regular and default outfit. Very comfy and freshly washed and pressed, giviong you a warm feeling. #Tranquilizer Gun: For when things go sour. #Focus Sash: For when shit needs to happen for a Counter. #Hi-Tech Shades: State of the art shades used for many things, browsing the internet, playing cool music, scanning Pokemon, and many modes of vision. #Extra-Hold Hairspray: For when his hair starts to not hold. #Grenades: Used mainly for pacifying fire. #Smoke Grenades: Deep black edition. Equivalent of using Smokescreeen. #'SC5P' Belt Attachment: ...You'll see. #'Extreme Dance' Outfit: ...It is advised this probably goes unused. #5x Cans of TacBac: Sweet, porky goodness in a can. #20x Thermos Uses of Chilling Peach Tea: For when you need a dash of class to cure thirst. Personality Kincaid is very evil and shady, sometimes bombastic and overbearing. Mostly, he is calm and calculating, albeit expressive and easily shocked and/or startled. He has no time for people who waste his constantly, and strictly employs many rules about his pet peeves. Very energetic and heavy-headed, always willing to negotiate if need be. He is very flamboyant, and constantly would be regarded as a 'look-at-me' person, if only for his hairstyle. He is very arrogant and confident, and harbors an extreme dislike for the Ranger Union itself. He sometimes speaks as if he were still a teacher, constantly using 'school' puns when fighting. His arrogance stems from the fact that he was able to overtake Almia almost by himself alone, and the fact that he has outdone the Rangers in wit. He has, however, a softer side for some of the higher female Rangers and people who are close to him, revealing a more caring persona to them. He has grown a bit softer because of New Plasma's deeds, almost wanting to stop with the whole 'world-ruling' thing. He is more prone to putting people in their places, taking petty acts of revenge into unseen levels. He is a great fan of the term 'disproportionate retribution', almost on a psychotic level. He is a big fan of the Disco and funk, constantly seen grooving to it in his spare time, and also styling his Pokemon after it. He is a good ally if treated right, and will help out where needed if respected and not yelled at constantly. He has a good fixation on his hair, having multiple books on hair styling. His room smells like 'extra-hold hairspray', and has a good fragrance to it. The books he has are all devoted to earning more money and more praise, some even helping him cement places in the higher-ups. Pokemon Below is a list of all Kincaid's Pokemon. #'Dusknoir x3' #'Drapion x3' #'Vanillish x1' #'Gliscor x1' #'Dusclops x5' #'Gustave x1 (Unique)' #'Disco Cape Bouffalant x1' #Varied Dim Sun Pokemon Category:Characters